


questionable nursery rhymes

by planetundersiege



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Lumity, Nursery Rhymes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Luz groaned as she placed her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sound of a screaming demon baby. The baby was tiny, but had extreme vocal cords, the screaming was loud and high pitched, making the ground shake as well as breaking glass.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	questionable nursery rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> The Owl House comes back today! Here’s a drabble that has been gathering dust in my google docs for a while to celebrate.

Luz groaned as she placed her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sound of a screaming demon baby. The baby was tiny, but had extreme vocal cords, the screaming was loud and high pitched, making the ground shake as well as breaking glass. It hurt her ears so much, and nothing she did seemed to calm the tiny demon down. Instead, the screams became louder every time she did the wrong thing.

And she had thought  _ human _ babies were hard, but after experiencing this, she would take a human baby any day over a demon one. They were literally dangerous and wore her out more than she would admit. Babies weren’t meant to be this scary and overwhelming. She would never complain about babysitting ever again after this.

She groaned again and was just about to give up when she saw Amity enter the room, carrying a potion bottle filled with a fluorescent pink potion that she was sure would glow in the dark, and on the top of it Amity placed a teat, like it was a formula bottle. It looked extremely dangerous to consume, but she wasn’t really one to ask questions, especially in this crazy world.

  
“Give him to me, I can fix it. And before you ask, yes, this formula is safe to drink. I can see it in your eyes.”

“Oh, sorry. I’m just not used to you know, baby formula glowing. Are you sure this will stop the screaming?”

“Yes, if you give him to me.”

Luz nodded and handed the screaming demon baby over to Amity, who quickly placed the bottle in his mouth, before beginning rock the baby back and forth while singing what must be a traditional lullaby of the Boling Isles.

  
  


_ Sleep so sweet, you little spawn _

_ Pluck your spider legs, one by one _

_ Brew your potion, the one’s sour as thy _

_ It from gory giants will protect your eye _

_ Close your eyes and dream of sweet dread _

_ Be careful on the Boiling Isles or end up dead _

_ Little baby demon sleep _

_ Hide when they come to reap _

  
  


The nursery rhyme was to Luz, extremely concerning, but since this place was weird as it is, and it made the baby stop screaming, she wouldn’t question it. Right now, all she could do was to thank Amity as she sang the rhyme over and over again until the demon was finally asleep, giving them a moment of peace.


End file.
